User talk:Narutoheroes12
Welcome! Hi Narutoheroes12 -- we are excited to have '''L.O.S.E. Wiki''' as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. '''Your first four steps:''' 1. '''Create your [[User:Narutoheroes12|User Page]]''' - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. '''Add a logo''' - learn how to [[w:c:help:Help:Logo|create a logo image]], then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. '''Create your first 10 articles''' - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. '''Edit your Main Page''' - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "L.O.S.E. Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of [[w:c:help:Help:Contents|help pages]], or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on [[wikia:Wikia|Wikia]] for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, [[User:CatherineMunro|Catherine Munro]] Logo? Um... Excuse me but do you need a wiki logo? If so I can have one ready in an instant. -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|The Forgotten Beast]] 18:45, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I guess so. I don't know what one to add for League of Super Evil. --[[User:Narutoheroes12|Narutoheroes12]] 21:53, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Here's the one I made if you like it you can use it, but I'm not authorized to upload it, that's your duty, you have to save this image and then upload it under the name Wiki.png -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|The Forgotten Beast]] 05:38, 3 June 2009 (UTC) How do I upload it on? I forgot how to do that. --[[User:Narutoheroes12|Narutoheroes12]] 20:46, 4 June 2009 (UTC) You see the sidebar on the left with the links to "recent changes" and "Special pages"? Just click "upload image" and once you do there will be a button that says "Browse", you click it and your pictures folder will open up and then click the picture you want to upload. -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|The Forgotten Beast]] 04:34, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I meant make it where the Wikia Entertainment thing is now. --[[User:Narutoheroes12|Narutoheroes12]] 21:12, 5 June 2009 (UTC) New Logo I noticed that the image I made for you last time didn't show up, did you upload it under the name Wiki.png? Well anyway I made a new image if you're interested, but if you want it to show up where it says "Wikia Entertainment" you have to upload it under the name "Wiki.png". -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|The Forgotten Beast]] 07:26, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Here it is:=